


She's dead

by Apollon_Mousagetes



Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollon_Mousagetes/pseuds/Apollon_Mousagetes
Summary: [AU for Operation: Damocles's mission] Doctor Babylon's forces succeeded in destroying the ARK, killing Persephone Brimstone in the process. A certain Minister of Envy, Lucas Brimstone doesn't react well with that news.





	She's dead

He only felt numbness deep in his soul.

How? How could this be?

It’s not true, isn’t it? She couldn’t just _die_ like that?

Lucas Brimstone, the Minister of Envy merely stare, his face was even and cold as his trooper looked nervous in front of him.

“Tell me, unless you want to be decapitated right here immediately,” Lucas growled. “Is it true? That the Ministry of Pride had manage to kill Persephone?”

The Buzztrooper—useless class, he thought—only nodded.

“Yes sir, she is dead. That _wretched traitorous whore---”_

He didn’t say anything more after that, as Lucas instinctively cut his head off with his knife. The trooper’s head fell off from his neck with a thud.

Lucas gritted his teeth, his hand still clenched onto his knife, anger flared within him. It took him a minute until his fury diminish to realize that he still didn’t get the full information of Persephone’s death.

But it is clear that the Ministry of Pride is the cause of her death.

So Lucas called another one of his trooper, this time he makes sure to keep himself as calm as possible and tried not to let his emotion blinded him.

“It is true, sir,” a Blitztrooper confirmed it. “Doctor Babylon had this idea of overriding the Seoul’s defense system and targeted MAYHEM’s ARK with it. It was completely chaos. The ARK’s defense system was completely overwhelmed by the attacks. One of its’ missiles managed to hit the ARK’s vital engines, causing a massive explosion, engulfing their base with fire.”

Lucas felt the numbness again. “And Persephone? What happened to her?”

“She just happened to be near the engines. The report stated that the explosion was powerful enough to engulfed her in flames, that and combined with the horrible explosion generated from the cracked Dark Matter in the middle of their ARK-- it cracked because of the massive attacks. Local forensic had confirmed it. Persephone was burned to death.”

The numbness must have been spreading through his face as he couldn’t even express anything from that news. He dismissed his trooper—after ordering her to drag the dead body of Buzztrooper away from his office.

Two people had confirmed the news. His beloved, his soulmate, his equal… is dead. Persephone is dead.

She is dead.

She’s dead.

Half of his heart is dead.

The numbness in his heart is now transformed to coldness. He felt emptiness as if there is a giant hole gaping on his chest. No pain, no ache, but nothingness. Yes, he felt nothingness.

His heart is broken.

She’s dead.

And now he felt tears come out from his eyes as the coldness in his heart turned to pain. Guilt, misery, despair, all emotions began to surface as the news finally hit him.

“Persephone is dead,” he murmured, broken. “My love… no…”

The Minister of Envy finally wept. No matter how hard he cried, he knows that would never bring her back to live. She will never return. And he will never be able to apologize to her. Death had done them apart.

He regretted for not being there for her. He regretted for not coming to her, instead he kept himself wrapped in LEGION rather than escape with her.

She’s dead.

She’s dead.

* * *

 

Few days later, the Ministry of Pride was in turmoil as they found Doctor Babylon died, burned to death possibly using explosions planted in his lab.

And at the same time Doctor Babylon’s body was found, the Ministry of Envy was panicking over the fact that their Minister had gone missing.


End file.
